


from me to you

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The letters and blue roses always arrived after his musical, but who could it be?As time passed by, Zen developed a strange, incurable disease, and fallen deep into unconsciousness.Only one thing could heal and awaken him, what could it be?
Relationships: Zen/Reira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: ( once upon a time ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Memento Mori `





	from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how I came up with this within 1 day, but I'm so very happy, and had too much feels writing this xD  
>  ~~I wish have more time to write more details tho~~  
>  The hanahaki in this fic isn't 100% accurate, bcs I mixed it with the kiss~  
> xoxo

_It was always blue roses._

Zen always found blue roses in his dressing room right after his musical performance. From what began with a single blue rose, then months after months, the same flowers arrived in a bouquet as his musical career shone brighter.

Yet, he didn’t know who sent this.

One day, it arrived with a card, no name, then the cards slowly turned to notes, to letters. But unlike any other fan letters he received, this one was written in some sort of journal entry, some of it had parts about Zen’s musicals — a very detailed encouragement — other parts were written in contemplative words.

What really caught his attention was,

_Reach higher, Zen, with your acting skill I believe you can be so much more than you are now. Believe in yourself. No matter which path you take, I want to see you succeed and be happy. After all, happiness is everyone’s ultimate wish._

For someone like Zen who had a past of being mistreated by his own family, those words that filled with hope, dream and encouragement meant everything to him, more than the usual fan letters. More letters arrived and he found himself smiling over the letters and flowers, giving him motivation to perform better with each musical. Other letters might be encouraging and supportive, but none like this one. 

The blue rose always appeared after his musicals, from the very first of his musicals until his latest one. The sender didn’t have to say how long they had been watching his musicals, he knew, he remembered. 

Zen stood in his dressing room, holding a bouquet of blue roses in his arm as he read the letter. Finally, he stormed out of the room while still in his costume, asked the staff and security that might have seen the one who sent these roses. They answered the same each time. 

The girl in the red coat.

The next musical, he left a note in the dressing room before his performance, asking for her identity. Later, he found a note with her short answer.

_Do you know what blue rose means?_

Only that, nothing else, she refused to reveal herself. Zen had known the meaning; _impossible love_. Even as he placed another note to ask her to show herself just once, she refused. They began to communicate through longer letters, always through his dressing room, only through written words. 

Zen never met the girl in the red coat.

Note after note, letter after letter, his heart had fallen.

Eventually, he disappeared from the musical world altogether. There were rumors that he took a break, he quit acting, or worse ones; he had illness, or dying, some even declared he died, which made Reira’s anger flare.

After the news spread wide in the media, Reira tried with all her might to find the truth, but she only heard rumors without any actual news about his existence in the musical world. Although frustrated with Zen’s disappearance, she refused to lose hope and kept trying with all her might, devoting her heart to the musical actor she’d never met.

Weeks after that, she was admitted to a hospital to treat some wounds after an accident. On the hospital’s roof she found blue rose petals scattered, swirling around with the wind the moment she stepped in the roof area.

Reira caught a petal on her hand. “Why are there blue rose petals here?” But, the wind couldn’t answer her.

Following her instinct, she began asking around the hospital for any clue. In the hospital corridors, Reira accidentally heard Zen name being mentioned but none of the nurses would talk more about it. Perhaps to keep the patient’s privacy. Reira returned to her room with empty hands — she could not give up yet.

If there was a chance he was here, could it be.. Zen was really sick as rumored?

As she passed by one room that always closed on the same floor, this time the door was slightly ajar and she caught the sight of blue rose petals on the floor. Her hand instinctively moved to open the door wider and peeked inside. There, she found Zen on the hospital bed.

Alone, pale, and the petals scattered all over the floor.

“Zen..?” Reira whispered softly, dazed by both of her discovery and the sight of him so close, so handsome even in the hospital bed.

“Yes?” He opened his eyes slightly.

“Oh, sorry, did I interrupt your sleep? I happened to see you. I’m your fan.”

Zen smiled a weak smile. “That’s okay. Thanks.”

“Is this why you disappeared?”

A weak nod, he averted his miserable gaze to the window. “I’m only taking a break until I can go back to stage again.”

But based on how he looked, it probably won’t be anytime soon. Just when she was about to ask more about why he was in this hospital, Zen coughed. 

Blue rose petals coming out of his mouth.

Reira’s eyes widened in disbelief.

Two nurses entered at the worst timing possible. “No visitor allowed here.” They dragged Reira out of the Zen’s room even as she protested, struggling against their hold.

The door closed behind her, Zen watched the girl being dragged away and exhaled a sigh. But then, he coughed some more petals. The floor had been filled with these petals, his lungs constricted — painful, it always happened when he thought of someone. “I can’t be on stage like this, you must be disappointed with me.” He spoke through the silence of the room with a weak voice. With him being hospitalized and never going on stage again, there won’t be blue roses. No letters, no communication with her. “I miss your letters.” He wished he tried harder to find out who she was before he was admitted to this hospital. 

_Is it too late, now?_

Zen coughed more petals, and some more, until the pain exhausted him, he fell asleep with thoughts of the letters and blue roses from the mysterious girl.

The day after, Reira managed to sneak into Zen’s room without being found by the nurses. He was peacefully sleeping, significantly paler than yesterday, it made her frown. Reira called out to him, but he didn’t even stir at the slightest.

Another male entered the room. “Are you a fan of Zen?”

Reira looked to the tall man with a kind smile, kind eyes, though it seemed he had trouble seeing as he walked so very carefully towards Zen’s hospital bed. “Uhm, yes, I happened to find him here. What’s happening with him?”

He gave her a smile, noticing her hospital clothing. “Zen.. He won’t wake up after the nurse checked on him yesterday evening, nothing could wake him up.”

“But I talked to him yesterday..” They were interrupted by Zen who coughed the petals even in his deep state of unconsciousness. Reira smiled sadly, looking over to the male. “I won’t tell anyone else. I do care about Zen, ever since his first musical.”

“Ah, long time admirer, he must be happy to know that.” The male walked over to sit in a chair, on the side of the hospital bed. “He has strange sickness we all can’t figure out. Zen coughed out all these petals.”

That might sound like coming out straight from a myth or a tale, but looking at Zen now, she knew how serious this was. “No one know why? The doctors?”

He shook his head, a thin-lipped smile on his lips. “Believe it or not, this is what is happening and worsening even more. His lungs weakened and the doctors said he won’t survive.”

Reira, struck with incredible shock, could only stand there. Watching Zen until she couldn’t anymore. Being unconscious in a strange sleep was unfathomable, but he might not survive this? He might die? Inhaling a deep breath, she fought the tears from falling, then excusing herself to leave the room with unbearable pain piercing through her heart.

_Not him, please. Why him?_

Two days later, she had to go home after all of her wounds were treated. Having changed to ordinary clothes, she went to visit Zen as it might be the last time to see him, no one knew how much time he had. It could be days, weeks, or years. Or, _hours._

Reira stood beside the hospital bed. “I wish you can be cured, Zen. I miss watching you on stage. I.. I think I’ve been in love with you this whole time.”Following her heart’s instinct, she bent down a little, pressing her lips on his, stealing a kiss from the one who had stolen her heart. _Fair is fair_ , she thought bitterly, biding her farewell with this last kiss. 

_Goodbye, Zen._

The moment she opened her eyes — those pairs of beautiful eyes staring back at her. Reira gasped, quickly pulling herself away from him. “S-Sorry! I can explain!” Abruptly, she stepped backwards and began to turn around. Embarrassed that he caught her in the act, also perplexed he had awakened.

Because of her kiss?

Zen caught her wrist at the same time. By chance, or fate, he saw the piece of paper she’d been holding, a vintage paper he knew too well by now, as the letters always arrived in that exact kind of paper. “You..” He sat up on the hospital bed, color returned to his pale face. Zen watched her clothing with wide eyes. Everything clicked in place, and he gave her the most dazzling smile. “You’re her.”

Reira stood dumbfoundedly, looking at him with fascination. But loving someone like him was impossible, that was why she hid behind those blue roses and letters, the reason why she never wanted him to know who she was. Better have distance than getting hurt, right?

His grip tightened around her wrist. “The girl in the red coat, who sent me all those blue roses and letters.” Zen pulled her roughly into his arms, holding her tight with all the unwillingness to let her go. “I found you.” A smile curled the corners of his mouth, then he let out a laugh. “I finally found you.”

Touched by his acceptance, Reira returned his embrace, laughing softly with immense happiness and relief. “It’s me, I won’t hide anymore.” 

The letter fell away from her grip, laid open on the floor, it said:

_Live. Survive this and return to the musical stage, Zen. I will always be waiting for you._

_With love,_  
_Reira._

Then they kissed, he could taste her longing on his lips as their lips brushed, slowly and gently. And he never coughed up the blue petals anymore.

There were no blue roses in his dressing room from today onward, because it was no longer impossible. As the replacement, she would be there waiting for Zen in the dressing room each time after his musical performance, always and always supporting him unconditionally.

Zen found something more precious now.

A true love.


End file.
